


True Despair Meets Despairing Hope

by alienby



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienby/pseuds/alienby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Hinata and Nanami head on over to kansas by accident and komaeda meets the love of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Despair Meets Despairing Hope

Super high school level lucky Nagito Komaeda was finally going on the vacation of his dreams, with his dearest friends in the world, Hinata Hajime and Chiaki Nanami. He was so excited to go to Manhattan. It was going to be so much fun he couldn't even imagine how much fun he and his dear friends were going to have! 

As they boarded the plane that would bring them to the city, Nagito turned to Hinata.

"Hinata," Nagito whispered, "What kind of adventures do you think we will have in the big city?"

"I don't know Komaeda," Hinata firmly whispered, "But i would like it if you shut up."

"Haha! Silly Hinata!" Nagito laughed. Hinata was so funny, trying to be so gruff with him all the time.

On the plane ride, Nagito fell alseep on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata was not happy with it, so he stabbed Nagito with his ahoge. When he didn't move, hinata just gave up. He was done with this shit. He shoved Komaeda off of him and demanded he swith seats with Nanami. Nanami, however, had different plans. She was all ready asleep, but no one was really suprised at that. 

The plane ride was much too long for poor Hinata.

When the plane landed, the trio way mighty confused. 

"What the fuck did you do Komaeda" Hinata asked Nagito.

"I don't know, Hinata!" Nagito screamed. "I booked the tickets for Manhattan, but it doesnt look like New York City at all!"

Nanami, who was obviously wearing the pants in this gang, went and got a panflet from the nearby rack. The guys quit their bickering to see what she was reading, and what they saw was truly terrifying.

'WE'RE IN FUCKING KANSAS?!" Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs. How did this happen? How COULD this happen! He looked at Nagito with the eyes that only a murderer could sport.

"Oops!" Nagito laughed. "I guess i booked the wrong flight! I bet we can still have fun here, though!"

"Guys!" Nanami suddenly shreiked, "We don't have a place to stay here!"

Hinata at that point was the donest man that has ever walked this world. He was so done. His aura was just eminating the feeling of doneness.

"I bet we'll find som-" Nagito suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He had gased out the window, and he was speachless. He had just laid his eyes upon the most beautiful girl in the entire world. 

She was huge, tearing up the great fields of Kansas. She was wearing a huge, beautiful blue dress, and a matching hat as well! He didn't mind her lucious lips covered in red lipstick, unlike some men he thought it was hot. She looked like she was made out of cogs from a clock, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

He had to confont her, immediently.

"Uh- guys i'm gonn... i'll go find a place to stay!" Stuttered Komaeda.

"Are you gonna fuck this u-" Hinata was cut off by Nagito jumping out of the air ports' window. 

"Komaeda, what the hell?" Hinata whispered. 

Komaeda somehow sustained no damage jumping out of the glass window, he rented a cab and told the driver to go towards the amazing woman. As he looked out the window, he saw two girls standing in a pool of water. One of them had pink hair, and she was yelling at some white cat thing. The other one looked pretty hurt, her purple outfit and long black hair had some blood in it. She looked like she was yelling at pinkie.

"People sure are weird in America." Komaeda murmered.

As they neared the target, the car driver was getting very nervous. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this, kid?" he said

"I'm Positive." Komaeda demanded. "This is fate."

Will Komaeda meet this mysetious woman? What will happen to Hinata and Nanami? Will we meet the mysteious people yelling at the white cat? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "True Despair Meets Despairing Hope"!


End file.
